


Just to be safe

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blankets, Blushing, Bottom Germany (Hetalia), Canon Genderbending, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comfort, Conversations, Cute, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Hugs, I Ship It, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love, Love Confessions, Nyotalia, Ocean, Panic, Romantic Fluff, Rule 63, Seme North Italy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stargazing, Stars, Summer, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Germany sits out on the porch watching the stars alone, enjoying some head-space. Worried she may be cold, Italy decides to join her outside





	Just to be safe

**Author's Note:**

> Nyo Gerita

Germany sat outside Italy's home quietly, her blue eyes gazing at the endless inky blue sky above her. Staring at the twinkling stars above her, a comfortable peace about her. She was wearing her cross around her neck, as well as a lose black tank top and jeans. The weather wasn't too cold and quite tolerable, so she was making the most of it.

Because not many people were out at this time it was very peaceful. No sounds of nearby parties, restaurants or troublemakers to disturb her peace and quiet. A gentle ambiance where you could simply listen to the sound of the ocean in the background. Not having a care in the world just letting yourself think.

Truth be told Germany never really got much time off as a nation. Her boss constantly throwing work at her that she could never allow herself to neglect. Very rarely did she have time off to just relax and take it easy. Because of the amount of duties on her shoulders, she acted serious and business orientated so much of the time.

Thus, she came across as serious and intimidating to other people. When in fact she was actually very gentle and shy, she just tended to put work before everything else in her life. I mean, given how she had never really had friends in the past her ability to socialize wasn't exactly one of her strongest assets.

Suddenly she heard a door open and Italy came out humming to herself. A sweet smile spread across her face as she came to check on her lover to see if she was ok. She then panicked when she saw Germany sat outside in nothing but a tank top and jeans. Given how winter was coming along, wasn't she cold out here? Summer was nearly over after all.

"Germany? What are you doing out here dressed like that? You must be freezing?!" she panicked. Why hadn't she said anything and suffered in silence all this time? She could have called to her and asked for a jacket or blanket if she needed one. Why did she feel the need to keep it to herself and not say anything at all?

Germany blinked then sighed heavily. As much as she loved Italy, the woman panicked over things way too much. No matter how big or small the issue was. Not that it was a bad thing, at least not all the time. She was very motherly and nurturing, but tended to think too much into a situation. Thus, making a mountain out of a molehill.

"Ernst es geht mir gut. Die kuhle luft ist nett" she replied in a reassuring manner. Honestly, if she had been too bothered by the cold she would have come inside already. She wasn't just strong in physical build, her will was also very strong too. Her ability to endure was one of her many good qualities as a nation and as a human being.

Italy softened but wasn't completely convinced. Germany was wearing nothing but a tank top so her upper half would be cold. To boot, she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She then quickly headed inside and reappeared shortly after carrying a blanket in her arms. Her grandmother Rome had made it for her when she was very young, so it was precious to her.

Italy then approached the blonde quietly and sat down beside her on the porch. Wrapping the two of them up in the warmth of the blanket together. Making sure they were equally covered. When she saw Germany's confused face she pouted defensively "Giusto per essere sicuro" she replied sharply. She would feel awful if Germany got sick because she didn't look after her.

Germany blinked and then smiled fondly. Though some thought of her as a pushover, Italy was in fact a strong young woman with a heart of gold. Which is why she loved her so much. She then leaned over to kiss Italy's head affectionately "Danke Italy" she replied gratefully. She knew this blanket meant a lot to her, so she was grateful she was sharing it with her.

Italy smiled contently and then nuzzled up next to the blonde. She then peered up at the night sky with a bittersweet expression. Nostalgia hitting her hard in the heart. Truth be told she hadn't stargazed since she was a little girl and lived with her grandma Rome. She could remember fondly sitting on her grandmother's lap watching the stars with her.

It was all so beautiful, this amazing world they lived in. The stars looked like twinkling pearls amongst an inky blue ocean of sky. Stretching out for what seemed like forever. To be honest, out here with Germany like this. The mood felt so much more romantic and personal. Just the two of them out here, nuzzled up close under the blanket.

Italy then smiled and gazed at Germany lovingly. A look of tenderness on her face and in her brown eyes, conveying the love she felt for the German nation. "Ti amo, Monika" she replied. She had been alone for many years, despite other nations taking her in. She had never really had any friends and her own sister had been separated from her for many years.

Meeting Germany, she had not only made an amazing friend and someone she could confide in. But she had been someone she had come to genuinely love and care for, a feeling she hadn't experienced since the death of Holy Rome many centuries ago as a young nation. Allowing her to open her heart once more and experience happiness.

Germany blushed shyly upon hearing this then leaned over and kissed Italy's cheek shyly. The latter laughing shyly at the romantic gesture but not hating it. Germany always treating her lover as something precious and fragile that she had to protect no matter what. Not allowing anyone to so much as touch her.

She then gazed into Italy's brown orbs with her own blue ones "Ich liebe dich auch, Feliciana" she replied affectionately. She never would have thought anyone could be so precious to her. Ever since meeting Italy, she had come to learn what true love was and would never feel this way about another person.

The two women then rested against each other gently. Staring at the stars above them, warm from the shared blanket and their own body heats. Comfortable and in love. The cool night air blowing Italy's soft waves and the scent of the nearby ocean wafting up their noses. A romantic and very peaceful night indeed.

* * *

**Ernst es geht mir gut. Die kuhle luft ist nett-Seriously, I'm fine. The cool air is nice**

**Giusto per essere sicuro-Just to be sure**

**Danke Italy-Thank you Italy**

**Ti amo Monika-I love you Monika**

**Ich liebe dich auch Feliciana-I love you too Feliciana**


End file.
